And Then There Were None -- Hetalia Crossover
by Icewind505
Summary: This is exactly what the title says since I couldn't think of anything more creative. This is a crossover of a murder mystery by Agatha Christie and a well-known anime called Hetalia.
1. Ten Little Soldier Boys

_Ten little soldier boys went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were Nine._

_Nine little soldier boys sat up very late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were Eight._

_Eight little soldier boys travelling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were Seven._

_Seven little soldier boys chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in halves and then there were Six._

_Six little soldier boys playing with a hive;_

_A bumble bee stung one and then there were Five._

_Five little soldier boys going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were Four._

_Four little soldier boys going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were Three._

_Three little soldier boys walking in the Zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were Two._

_Two little soldier boys sitting in the sun;_

_One got frizzled up and then there was One._

_One little soldier boy left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself_

_And then there were None._


	2. Character RolesSubstitutions

Judge Lawrence Wargrave - Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)

Vera Elizabeth Claythorne - Elizaveta Hedervary (Hungary)

Philip Lombard - Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)

Dr. Edward George Armstrong - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

William Henry Blore - Arthur Kirkland (England/UK/United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland)

Emily Caroline Brent - Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus)

Thomas Rogers - Allistor Kirkland (Scotland)

General John Gordon MacArthur - Lukas Bondevik (Norway)

Ethel Rogers - Francine Bonnefoy (Nyo!France/Fem!France)

Anthony James Marston - Matthias Kohler (Denmark)

Isaac Morris - Emil Steilsson (Iceland)

Beatrice Taylor - Shay Costa (South America/An OC of a friend)

Hugo Hamilton - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Cyril Ogilvie Hamilton - Peter Kirkland (Sealand)


	3. One ( I )

**Hey guys, Icewind505 here with a (hopefully) short Author's Note! Okay, so I'm sure that some of you have read this book, its a classic in a sense. It's a somewhat challenging book and really makes you think about the next thing that's going to happen. And yes, it is a murder mystery. However, there is no gore so no need to worry about that to some of the more squeamish readers. Well, enough of my jabbering, let's get on with the story, shall we? Oh, almost forgot, I own nothing in this. Not even the plot really. I just decided to take the characters of my favorite anime and piece them into this book as it fits. Although, it may not always work very well. So, my apologies if I screw this up badly. Oh yeah, and I have a weird way of doing things, so bear with me. I might split a chapter up into different parts like Agatha did except they will be on different chapter pages entirely. You'll see what I mean.**

**And Then There Were None © Agatha Christie**

**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**One**

**I**

In the corner of a first-class smoking carriage, Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna, lately retired from his judicial duties, groggily opened his clear blue eyes, only to find that they had been covered by a newspaper. With a steady hand, the intimidating blonde man removed the paper from his face. It was a copy of _The Times, _flipped open onto the political news. Interesting article it may be, Berwald had still fallen asleep. His age was catching up to him.

He laid the paper down beside him and looked out the window. They were now running through Somerset. The landscape was a blur as the train roared through. Really, there wasn't much to look at out there. He glanced down at his watch - another two hours of tedious travel. He would have groaned if he had not been the stoic, expressionless man that he was.

Berwald thought over in his mind all that had appeared in the papers about Soldier Island. There had been its original purchase by an American millionaire by the name of Alfred F. Jones who was crazy about yachting - and an account of the luxurious modern house he had built on this little island off the Devon coast. The unfortunate fact that the new third wife of the American millionaire was a bad sailor had led to the house and island being put up for sale. Various advertisements about it had appeared in the paper, all a bit too extravagant in this Swede's opinion. Then came the first announcement that it had been bought - by a Mr. Owen. After that the rumors of the gossip writers started and spread like the plague. Soldier Island had really been bought by Miss Gabrielle Turl, the Hollywood film star! She wanted to spend some months there free from all publicity! _Busy Bee _had hinted delicately that it was to be an abode for Royalty! _Mr. Merryweather _had it whispered to him that it was indeed for a honeymoon - Young Lord L - had surrendered to Cupid at last! However, _Jonas _knew for a _fact _that it had been purchased by the Admiralty with a view to carrying out some hush-hush experiments!

Definitely, Soldier Island was the top of the news!

From his pocket, Berwald drew out a letter. The handwriting was messy and practically illegible (he would have grimaced if not again for his expressionless mask) but words here and there stood out with unexpected clarity. _Dearest Lawrence... such years sine I heard anything of you... must come to Soldier Island... the most enchanting place... so much to talk over... old days... communion with nature... bask in sunshine... 12.40 from Paddington... meet you at Oakbridge... _and his correspondent signed herself with a flourish his _ever Constance Culmington._

Mr. Oxenstierna racked through his brain to try and recall anything of his last encounter with Lady Constance Culmington. It must have been seven - no, eight years ago. Blast his failing memory. She had then been going to Italy to bask in the sun and be at one with Nature and the _contadini, _whatever that meant. He was Swedish, not Italian. Later, he had heard, she had proceeded to Syria where she proposed to bask in a yet stronger sun and live at one with nature and the _bedouin_, which, yet again, Berwald had never heard of. The woman was a bit strange in his opinion, nevertheless, he never questioned nor made a statement against her. It was against his principles as well as his nature.

Constance Culmington, he reflected to himself, was exactly the sort of woman who _would _buy an island and surround herself with mystery! Nodding his head in a gentle approval of his logic, Berwald gazed outside of the window, deep, mysterious blue eyes becoming shrouded as he thought...


End file.
